Przepraszam
by MixiePie
Summary: Opowieść o Polsce i przepraszającym go Prusaku. Czyli historia miłosna gwarantowana. PrusPol!
Był prawie sam środek nocy, a Polska wciąż siedział w barze i sączył drinka. Zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim dumaniu. Przez rozmyślanie o dawnych dziejach, kompletnie stracił rachubę czasu i ani się obejrzał, z późnego południa dzień zamienił się w kolejny. Jednak on zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Coś zupełnie innego leżało mu teraz na sercu i tylko alkohol był w stanie zaleczyć jego dawne rany, które tak ciężko przychodziły mu coraz częściej na myśl.

Dlaczego wspominał porażki zamiast zwycięstw?

Feliks sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, które dla prostego człowieka wydawałoby się zupełnie łatwe i oczywiste. Choć większość zawsze uznawała go za wielkiego optymistę, tak naprawdę w duszy pozostawał lekkim realistą, żeby nie powiedzieć pesymistą. Jednak po kilkuset latach granie kogoś, kim się nie jest, przestaje być zabawne i szybko się nudzi. Blondyn powoli też miał już tego dosyć.

Mimowolnie pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku i wpadła do pustej szklanki. Wyrwało go to na chwilę z letargu i odruchowo pokręcił głową, by nie rozdrapywać starej blizny, którą pozostawiła po sobie pewna osoba. To, że o niej pomyślał, było czystym przypadkiem, nieuwagą, ponieważ już wiele lat temu obiecał sobie nie przypominać Torisa. Ta łza nie powinna być urojona. Przecież obiecał sobie ruszyć dalej, a tym czasem znów topił smutki w barze.

Ale prawdy nigdy nie da się zatuszować. Kochał go i bardzo za nim tęsknił, lecz Litwa nadal pozostawał pod władaniem Rosji, po tym jak ten w bestialski sposób ich rozdzielił.

Zielonooki machnął ręką, by barman napełnił jego kieliszek.

 _"_ Weź się w garść Feliks! Zapomnij wreszcie o nim! Przecież ta cholerna, radziecka żmija ci go nie odda, a na walkę masz zbyt mało sił _"_ – skarcił samego siebie, a następnie wrócił do sączenia wódki.

Wtem dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi oznajmił, iż ktoś wszedł do baru. Feliks nie wiedział kto to, ponieważ nie miał zamiaru się odwracać. Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś gapia i ciągle wpatrywał się w swój kieliszek. Nagle obok niego usiadł się Prusy i zamówił wódkę. Kiedy już otrzymał upragniony napój zaczął go powoli sączyć tak jak Polska.

"A ten co tu robi?!" - oburzył się Łukasiewicz - "Durna papuga! Czy on zawsze musi być tam gdzie ja i robić dokładnie to samo?!"

Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że owa dwójka za sobą nie przepadała. Blondyn nienawidził czerwonookiego tak samo jak Ivana. Od zawsze miał z nim na pieńku i z przyjemnością patrzył jak jeden z jego największych wrogów chyli się ku upadkowi. Liczył, że w końcu niebiosa wynagrodzą mu lata użerania się z Zakonem Krzyżackim.

Nie zamierzał spędzać ani sekundy w towarzystwie Gilberta, więc jednym susem opróżnił swą szklankę i z zamiarem opuszczenia lokalu, odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę drzwi. Niestety nagle powstrzymała go unikana przez niego osoba. Białowłosy prędko chwycił jego nadgarstek i na powrót posadził zdumionego Polaka obok siebie. Otumaniony Feliks nie był w stanie ani się ruszyć, ani nawet coś powiedzieć podobnie jak jego towarzysz, który w ogóle się jeszcze nie odezwał.

Grobowa cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie, a atmosfera stała się absolutnie niezręczna. Bar świecił pustkami, co nie ułatwiało owej dwójce rozpoczęcia konwersacji. Nie wiedzieć czemu, żaden z nich nigdy nie był aż tak spięty.

Blondyn nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego aż tak dziwnie się czuje – jakby miał motylki w brzuchu. Tylko jakim cudem? Dlaczego ta niemiecka gadzina nagle wzbudziła w nim takie uczucia? Czyżby był chory?

Łukasiewicz niepewnie przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła, jednak żadnej gorączki nie stwierdził. Zamiast tego odkrył, że jego policzki przybrały bardziej różowy kolor. To odkrycie nieźle go zamurowało.

Co się z nim do jasnej cholery działo?

Polska spojrzał ukradkiem w stronę Prusaka. Czerwonooki wciąż wpatrywał się w pełny kieliszek, a jego wzrok wydawał się nieobecny. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło. Nie od takiej strony znał Gilberta, a przecież nie poznał go wczoraj. Dziwne zachowanie mężczyzny nasunęło mu pewną myśl. A co jeśli to tylko kolejny podstęp?

W końcu Feliks już dłużej nie wytrzymał, wziął głęboki wdech i wypalił:

\- Ty się modlisz nad tą wódką, czy nie?! No pij ją żesz!

Gilbert ciężko westchnął, ale nie odezwał się. Nadal wodził oczami za swoim drinkiem.

Na twarzy zielonookiego wymalowało się nie małe zaskoczenie. Czegoś takiego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Ba, nawet się na to nie przygotował! Sądził, że Prusy odpowie mu w podobny, wredny sposób, a tu nic.

Ta sytuacja coraz bardziej zaczęła go przerażać.

\- Choryś ty totalnie, czy co? - rzekł Polska, masując się po głowie.

Alkohol powoli dawał się we znaki, ale na szczęście nie wypił go aż tyle, by zwaliło go z nóg - do tego potrzeba naprawdę sporej ilości wódki. Mimo to chłopak potrafił zachować trzeźwy umysł w każdej, nawet najcięższej sytuacji.

Prusy w końcu powrócił do rzeczywistości. Lekko uniósł głowę i na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oboje przestali na ten moment oddychać.

\- Słuchaj _Polen_ – zaczął. Choć w barze nie wypił ani jednego łyka, w jego tonie i sposobie mówienia dało się wyczuć, że w jego żyłach płynie już kilka promili - ja cię bardzo przepraszam.

Zamęt zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu, jaki i w głowie Łukasiewicza, któremu aż szczęka opadła. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o co chodziło białowłosemu.

\- Przykro mi z powodu...No...Ten, tego... - Beilschmidt próbował coś z siebie wydusić - No za tą bitwę pod Grunwaldem, za te rozbiory i za wszystkie zło, które ci wyrządziłem - mówiąc to aż cały poczerwieniał, a każde słowo wypowiadał coraz ciszej, spuszczając nieco niżej głowę ze wstydu.

Polakowi szczęka opadła jeszcze bardziej. Czy to był jakiś żart? A może ukryta kamera i za chwilę z kwiatka wyskoczy reszta Bad Touch Trio, wrzeszcząc: „Dałeś się nabrać!"? To definitywnie musiał być sen, bo przecież fakt, że sam Gilbert Beilschmidt go przepraszał po tylu latach niesnasek, graniczył z cudem. Prawda?

Cały zmieszany nie umiał dobrać odpowiednich słów, więc rzucił tylko na odczepkę:

\- Nie no, generalnie było, minęło - słysząc to, Gilbert bardziej poczerwieniał. Wyglądał jak pomidor. – Nic się nie stało…

Polska sam nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Niby odpowiedział mu tak tylko, żeby ten dał mu już w końcu spokój i pozwolił normalnie wrócić do domu, ale tak naprawdę w jego wnętrzu znów zapulsowało to dziwne uczucie, którego nie umiał wyjaśnić – tak jakby wypowiedziane wcześniej słowa płynęły z jego serca.

Czyżby rzeczywiście mu wybaczył? Po tylu latach bólu i cierpienia jakie mu zadał? Jak w ogóle coś takiego mogło być prawdą?

Wiele pytań kłębiło się w umyśle blondyna, co spowodowało, że nie zauważył, gdy czerwonooki dopił wódkę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! – zawołał, kiedy zorientował się, iż mężczyzna wychodzi. Przecież chciał mu zadać jeszcze tyle pytań!

Niestety Prusak nie posłuchał jego żądań. Jednak zanim zdążył zniknąć za framugą drzwi, po raz ostatni odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam cię za wszystko i dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłeś - wypowiedział te słowa z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł.

Polska poczuł, że się rumieni.


End file.
